vurpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vindictivan University Wiki
Welcome to the Vindictivan University Wiki "Three gems for the Stoners under the sky Seven for the Jocks with great muscle tone '' Nine for the emos doomed to die'' '' One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne'' '' In the Club of Selfie where the Shadows lie'' '' One gem to rule them all, one gem to find them'' '' One gem to bring them all and in the darkness bind them'' '' In the Club of Selfie where the Shadows lie." -"Anonymous V.U Student, 2015" Hello Vindictivans! Years have passed, and the destruction and the revival of the demon clan seemed to have come to an end. With this, life has advanced, technology within a world of magic has caused for most to live life in a peaceful manner. With this, school, education, and magic overall was the primary focus of life. With kingdoms fading away, and the rising of states, districts, and countries, peace has finally come, but can it remain? The opening of the great University, Vindictivan one who especially excels in magic, and have the opportunity to eventually become Knights for the Royal President of governing lands. With peace seeming to be within the land, few crime rates, the people of the land have what seems to have some sort of false reassurance that everything can, and will be okay. Although the President seems to be rather demanding with his army, some have come to question his motives. Today, though, is the day that people learn, grow, perfect, and enhance their powers. Based on the legendary, "Seven Deadly Sins", Vindictivan University promotes those with talent concerning magic, as well as other arts in order to become great within their craft. Within the school there are those with the ultimate goal, of becoming a Holy Knight, in order to one day be able to protect those whom are close to them, and there are some who are there who are simply talented with magic - simply wanting to get a good education. Despite the purpose of being registered within the school, the people are there for a given reason, and most tend to have some pride about Vindictivan - the colors being a cold grey, and red. Regular Student Life There's not much difference between a student attending University at a magic-less University, besides the pretty cool hall way fights between club members, or the student council totally owning a bad ass teacher knight, or the... Well, let's just say, this school is pretty different from the average schools that one may be used to. Students ARE required to live in the dorms though, no exceptions! The teachers, on the other hand, usually come from different parts of the town, coming to assist in the works of the students. Although education does matter, the most important concept is mastering one's physical and magical powers. Although magic is a prominent aspect of the University, the University bans magical power without the explicit use of the instructor, meaning that if one is caught using magic without permission, one can face disciplinary action, or even worse, an expulsion. There is also the rule that if one damages something, one must clean it up. Some students will be used to solely seeing humans around, but when they catch glimpse of a random cat girl, or a demonic-looking dragon guy, their mouths will fly open in amazement. With these different races, some have abilities that are bound to their race and will leave some to wondering how could someone have a skill of that manner. With the different races, opening one's mind, it is important for students to NOT judge races based on their mannerisms, opinions, or culture. It is important to have an open mind while attending this University, so that everyone can get along... or so that there are not corpses lined up within the hall way ... Classes can be sporadic, and usually new students are guided around by a member of the student council, showing the new Vindictivan around the school, as well where the person will be staying. There is a surplus of activities and clubs for the student to join, which is highly encouraged, as well as helps boosts the student's reputation throughout the school with their advancement within their given clubs, or their skill overall. The reputation can be an important thing, because it allows one to be able to have a shot at the student council, which is actually just labeled at the "Seven Deadly Sins" based on their abilities that have surpassed most of the school. Age or year doesn't matter, solely skill matters when it comes down to being a Deadly Sin, and only Seven can active at a time. Even though one can be challenged for his or her spot, it's highly unlikely that one would want to challenge another sin, due to the severe punishment that could be given to the person that looses the challenge, although this punishment has never been explicitly stated. With this basic overview, we hope that your stay at Vindictivan is pleasant, just try to survive, 'mmkay? Roleplay and Important Information 'Forum' On this page you'll find information regarding the following: * Logged role-play Logs, Arc, Mission sessions in-client and on forum. * Questions and Answers. * Announcements and more. 'Vindictivan University' On this page you'll find information regarding the following: * Inhabitant/Race Information. * Club/Event Information. * World Map and more information. 'Character Information''' On this page you'll find information regarding the following: * Character Creation. * If you need assistance, please speak to a Mod. Category:Browse